easycraftsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Christina l
Hi, thanks for the welcome. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Adding Blog to Directory I think I did this correctly but my page isn't showing up in the directory. Is there a lag time / approval before that happens? Thanks much! Trying to add blog post Thanks so much for inviting me to post my chocolate egg tutorial. I'm trying but keep getting error messages: Sorry, your edit could not be saved. Possible reasons: *You (or your IP) are blocked on this wiki *Something in your text triggered one of our spam filters Not sure how to get around this or save it as a draft. Would love to post but stuck . I just left instructions on your Talk Page - let me know if you still have trouble after reading the 'How to Add a Project' section. Christina l 17:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Got it! I think :) Thanks again...getting the hang of things. My Post Feel free to edit / move my egg page however you see fit. I don't think I will have time to do it this afternoon so it's more than fine by me!! :) Hi Christina Thank you so much for the warm felt welcome. These are not earrings actually theses are huge, they are to hang on a wall. And yes I did make these. I guess I should label the picture:O). I am actually looking forward to sharring my crafts and my sisters crafts with you and others as soon as I get more familliar with how things work here on this site. I hope if you get a chance you will pop over to our page on Face book "River Bear Crafts/ Tea For Three Crafts and Gifts" and give us a like and check out some of our items please feel free to leave comments on our photos. I will also be sure to invite others to come and share thier crafts and blogs here as well. Thanks again for sharring your site with usJessica Wright 22:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hot Potatoes Christina, thanks so much for writing to me and letting me know you like my contribution. I am very new to this or at least to be active with blogging. I am still trying to figure this Craft Directory out. Do we add new projects as we want? Do they get archived as we add new entries. I want to take advantage of such a great central craft location. Hotpotatoes 23:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I guess what I am not sure about is this. When I add a page per instructions that you just sent, will it all go under HotPotatoes which is what I want to happen. And when I sign off here with the four tildes I have to copy and then click signature which takes away my message and so I paste it back in. Where is the tilde on the keyboard. It must be a special symbol ( I do remember it from Spanish class) Why is the four tildes necessary? Hotpotatoes 23:24, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I used the signature button but when I hit it then my typed message disappears and must be retyped. I now hit signature first and go back and type the message in front of it. I have never seen this requirement before. Just curious why it is needed. Thanks for all your helpHotpotatoes 02:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Tinfoil Wreath Hi, Christina - Thanks for the invite to add my tinfoil wreath. How do I do that? I"m finding it very hard to figure out how to add projects on here, so I haven't done much on this site. Cheers, Tracy Question about Spring Contest Hi Christina, Is there a page where all of the entries can be seen by everyone? Also, do the submitted projects require instructions for making the project on the original site or is just a picture of something a person had made enough to be considered an entry? Thanks, AllThingsPaper 23:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I am not very computer literate ;-) and I can't seem to get my page to come up in the blog directory. Could you help? Thanks! Niki of www.sofreemecrafts.blogspot.com Thanks a million!!!!!!! I appreciate your help and comment!!!!!!! Thanks for the Welcome Thanks for the welcome and I would definitely love to have you visit my blog. :) I am not sure if I am leaving this in the correct spot or not. Not Just Paper and Glue 19:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hi Christina, Thanks for the welcome. I love directories of all things crafts, and definitely think that crafters and artists make for the best communities. I also like the fact that it's a wiki, which means we can edit it... So you're welcome for the edit. Thanks again, and I look forward to seeing it grow with you. Melissa Zucchini & Co . Yay! I Won! I'm so excited that I won the book. I can't wait to do one of the projects. I will email you with my contact information! Sarah from Sara vs. Sarah test [[User:Christina_l|Christina]] 21:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) test test [[User:Christina_l|Christina]] 21:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC)